


养父

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 100000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	养父

嗒…  
硬质的皮鞋踩着凝重的空寂，迈入了悠长昏暗的走廊，鞋底磕在木质地板上的声音，如潮涨潮落般飘渺回响，仿佛能诱引人无声坠入一个迷茫的幻境。  
他竖起耳朵来，听着那一声又一声，渐行渐近的脚步声，泛着水光的眸子里流露出了囚鹿般无助迷茫的神情。  
他控制不住的倒退了两步，无力地倚在冰冷的墙壁上，纤长的眉睫轻颤着，抬首望着那幽深的走廊尽头，越发觉得恍若深渊。  
这儿，就像一个无边的梦魇，永无一丝光明。  
他转身费力的向后跑去，纤细稚嫩的身子包裹在一件宽大的白衬衫里，背影看起来微小脆弱，像极了一片飘摇的雪花。  
“兴儿，你去哪儿？”  
略带笑意的低沉嗓音自背后走廊回响而起，他脚下地板，四周的墙壁皆随着话音落下，快速地移动起来，不一会就让他眼前的路封得不透丝毫。  
他被迫停下脚步，仰着头看着那堵新成的墙，眼睛里浮动起复杂的情绪，唇角缓缓的勾起一个悲哀的弧度。  
自己逃不掉了。  
身后如同风暴忽至，侵略性十足的ALPHA信息素扑卷袭来，宛如荆棘丛生攀长至心脏，血液倒流般的窒息感，刺激着他纤弱的神经，引溢出了他的唇边那声破碎的嘤吟，也抽走了他所有行走的力气。  
他只能静静地立在原地，一动不动，像个精致的人皮娃娃。  
修长双腿跨出黑暗，那个侵略性十足的男人终于来到他的身后，阴翳的眸子肆无忌惮的打量着眼前的少年，色气满满的眼神仿佛能透过少年的白衬衫落在那片柔嫩的肌肤上，一遍又一遍地噬骨流连。  
“兴儿今天不乖哟。”  
他的唇角露出了一抹占有欲极强的淡笑，上前疼惜而霸道他搂住了少年，将少年完全笼在自己的阴影之下。  
低头吻上少年白皙的脖胫，重新覆上浅浅的一抹抹粉色的印记，轻轻啃咬着，让它们再次附上了一层暧昧的深绯色，大手也从白衬衫宽大下摆里，悄无声息地探井，放肆地抚摸捏弄着少年腰间的软肉，刺激得少年口中声声娇媚的呻吟露出。  
少年的身子早在日夜不停的欢爱中，变得敏感无比，哪里经得起男人的这番逗弄，没过一会儿就软倒在男人的怀里，半仰着头细长的脖子拉成了一个脆弱的弧度，仿佛一头濒死的天鹅。  
“爸爸，兴兴儿……错了……”  
少年浅浅喘息着，带着哭腔的柔软嗓音，似乎瞬间激起了男人涌动的情欲。  
男人一把按住少年的肩，调转过他的身子，将他粗暴地抵在墙上。扯开少年长软的双腿，缠在自己腰上，大手一撕，少年身上的白衬衫便化作两半，掉落到了地上。  
他抵着少年额头，粗重的喘息着，灼热的鼻息尽数喷在少年的脸上，眼晴紧紧地盯着少年，像极了一头发情了的……野兽。  
少年奶白柔软的身体在他的手下泛着迷蒙的水光，焕发着它惊人的美丽。  
少年接触到他的视线，似乎像是害怕般地缩了缩身子，马上就被男人紧环住腰肢往下重重一拉，身体最隐密的幽境开口处就撞上了一头冒着火气的凶猛巨兽，贴抵着仿佛随时都有可能冲进。  
少年不敢再动了。  
“不听话的孩子，”男人的笑邪肆起来，“是要被惩罚的。”  
话音刚落，他的腰胯狠狠一挺，那滚烫的巨物便一下闯入了那片让他上瘾了一般的温软泥泞中。  
“啊……嗯唔……”少年惊呼一声，随及嘴边的未完惊呼就转成了一声又一声柔媚的呻吟。  
“我是谁？”  
男人大力顶弄着，忽然开口问道。  
“我……”不知道。风雨飘零中，少年根本没法分神回答他的问题。  
“我是谁，叫我的名字。”引诱着，男人放慢了速度。  
“lay……”含糊地应声。  
“乖孩子。”愉悦地勾了勾唇角，他低头吻了吻少年鲜嫩的绯唇，继续笑着问道：“我是你的谁？”  
“我……你？你……嗯，是我的养父，我的爸爸……唔


End file.
